Nuestro Secreto
by Minori Ainsworth
Summary: [Alexy x Tímida!Sucrette] Con el corazón lastimado gracias al joven Kentin, Sucrette se encuentra deprimida, pero, ¿Que pasará cuando cierto peli-azul la consuele y vea más allá del tímido ser de la chica del cual se enamoró inesperadamente? [One-Shot / Advertencias adentro].


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me dio por hacer un One-Shot de Alexy x Tímida!Sucrette, no sé, no mas tenía ganas. xD**_

_**No hay muchos One-Shots o Fanfics de esta pareja, puta vida… QnQ**_

**Advertencia: Cambiaré la actitud de Kentin aquí, no me maten por cómo es. D:**

**Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón y sus personajes le pertenece a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov.**

_**Bueno, ya que. Pasen y lean, ¡Espero les guste!**_

* * *

Me dolía demasiado, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona cambie tanto?

Kentin, el chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tengo memoria, me ha herido de una manera impresionante.

Su actitud se volvió frívola, amargada, sin sentimientos, me dolía ver como él pasaba de todo el mundo… Pero, ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Por qué él me trató de esa manera tan horrible, cuando yo lo amaba profundamente?

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Los días sin Kentin eran muy duros para mí, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado, lo amaba…**_

_**Todos los días miraba el osito de peluche que me regaló antes de irse, a veces lo tomaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente, derramando lágrimas de dolor por su partida a la escuela militar. De por sí para mí en el instituto los días no eran soleados, siempre me molestaban Debrah, Karla, Ámber y sus amigas, Castiel siempre me trataba de la peor manera posible, diciéndome cosas como "Lárgate de aquí, niñata tonta", "Oye estorbo inhumano, me tapas la luz", entre otras cosas. Los únicos en quienes podía confiar eran Lysandro, Rosalya y mi mejor amigo, Alexy, él siempre estaba ahí para mí desde que llegó al instituto poco después de la partida de Kentin, podía confiar plenamente en él.**_

_**Hoy era viernes, al fin lograré tomarme el fin de semana para descansar de mis oscuros días en el Sweet Amoris, caminaba por los pasillos, con mi bolso lleno de los libros necesarios para hoy. Me dio curiosidad una escena que estaba ocurriendo en frente de mí, Ámber estaba… Besando a un chico… ¿O viceversa?**_

_**Ámber trataba de zafarse, si, definitivamente ese chico la estaba besando a la fuerza. Me quedé petrificada viendo la rara e incómoda escena, cuando se separaron Ámber me miró, con una rabia infinita.**_

— _**¡¿Y tú qué diablos estás haciendo ahí parada, fracasada?! —Gritó la rubia, hirviendo de rabia.**_

— _**N-Nada… —Murmuré.**_

— _**¡Entonces lárgate de aquí! ¡Este tarado me acaba de besar! ¿Acaso no has visto a dos personas besándose? Claro, algo que por supuesto NUNCA lograrás en tu miserable vida. —Dijo entre dientes.**_

_**Miré al castaño, el cual me miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Acaso le hice algo? No intentaba interrumpir nada… No era mi intención…**_

_**Me di la vuelta con tristeza y me alejé de la escena.**_

_**~TimeSkip~**_

_**Sujetando mi bolso con fuerza, llegué rato después a las escaleras del instituto, pero me asustó un poco el ver ahí sentado al mismo castaño de hace un rato atrás. Iba a alejarme dispuesta a irme, pero él me tomó del brazo muy fuerte, lastimándome al mismo tiempo. Solté un quejido de dolor por su agarre y lo miré.**_

— _**¡¿Q-Quien eres?! ¡S-Suéltame! ¡Duele! —Me quejé, dolía bastante, como si me hubiesen dejado un ojo morado, y créanme, se cómo se siente eso.**_

— _**¿Ahora te haces la inocente, Su? —Contestó. ¿Su? Espera…**_

— _**¡¿Ken?! —Exclamé.**_

— _**¡Jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Es Kentin para ti! —Me gritó.**_

_**Pero… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué era tan cruel conmigo? Lo esperé por más de un año, derramé muchas lágrimas por él, ¿Y así me trata?**_

— _**P-Pero… ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Q-Que te he hecho yo? —Lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, no solo por el dolor de su agarre, si no que me gritaba a todo pulmón.**_

— _**No finjas inocencia, niña tonta. —Dijo entre dientes.— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¿Ese maldito mensaje de odio que me escribiste?**_

— _**¿M-Mensaje? ¿Qué mensaj-**_

— _**¡No finjas, maldita sea! ¡Sabes bien de que hablo! —Me interrumpió.— Fuiste muy clara, "Eres solo un mocoso inservible y patético, ¡Menos mal te fuiste, ya me dolía la cabeza de tenerte pegado como una mosca muerta siguiéndome todo el maldito día! ¡Ojalá no regreses!" —Dijo.**_

_**¿Qué mensaje? ¿De qué diablos-… Alto… ¡Ese es el mensaje que mandó Ámber desde mi celular cuando me lo robó!**_

— _**K-Kentin… Ese mensaje yo no lo envié… Todo esto es solo una con-**_

— _**¡Mentirosa! —Me interrumpió de nuevo.— Jamás EN TU VIDA, vuelvas a hablarme, lo sabía, no eres más que una perra cobarde. —Dijo, me soltó y se fue alejando.**_

_**Vi mi brazo, y por su muy fuerte agarre me había dejado una marca de su mano, dolía a muerte, era de color morado, apenas lo rozaba con mi otra mano dolía bastante. Me desplomé en el suelo y rompí a llorar, ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien así? Él no era así en el pasado… Yo no le mandé ese mensaje… Había sido Ámber… Y él no me cree, siempre estuve ahí para él, y ahora ya no confía en mí... **_

_**Corrí hacia el Aula B, azoté la puerta y me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando por quien una vez me enamoré perdidamente. No noté que había alguien más aquí, una silueta se acercó a mí, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas veía borroso.**_

— _**¿Sucrette? —Esa dulce voz…**_

_**Alexy.**_

_**Lo miré, me levanté rápidamente y me lancé a sus brazos, aferrándome a él con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.**_

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

* * *

Estaba deprimida, apenas si quiera sonreía, eso fue muy doloroso para mí, aún así los días pasaron y yo todavía tenía ese morado en mi brazo, y aún dolía demasiado, no me quedó opción más que cubrirlo con un vendaje para evitar que se notara.

El maestro Boris me encargó llevar unas cajas a mí y a Alexy al almacén del gimnasio, Alexy llevaba 2 cajas mientras que yo llevaba una, ya que mi cuerpo es frágil y no puedo soportar mucho peso. Dejé la caja en el suelo y saqué la llave del candado del almacén, ya que este no se usaba mucho, abrí el almacén, encendí la luz y entramos con las cajas. Alexy dejó las suyas al lado de los suplementos para Básquetbol y yo dejé la mía al lado de los suplementos para Voleibol, me senté en el piso abrazando mis rodillas, y Alexy me miró preocupado.

— **¿Su? ¿Qué te pasa?** —Preguntó y se sentó a mi lado.

— **Sabes bien lo que me pasa, Alexy…** —Contesté sin ánimos.

Hubo silencio como por 2 minutos, tomó mi brazo derecho con delicadeza, tiró de mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándome suavemente refugiándome en sus brazos, haciéndome sentirme segura. Con él siempre me sentía segura, me hacía feliz, hasta en los días más obscuros él me hacía sonreír, simplemente perfecto.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, correspondí a su abrazo con suavidad, pero, él nunca me había abrazado tan tranquilamente, siempre me abrazaba con emoción, pero ahora… Era diferente…

Empezó a acostarme en el suelo, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Él… ¿Qué él no era gay?

— **A-Alexy… ¿Q-Que estas-**

— **No digas nada.** —Murmuró interrumpiéndome, con sus labios cerca de los míos con la capacidad de yo poder sentir su cálida y relajada respiración.

Depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, ¿Esto es real? Yo creí que él era gay… Él mismo me lo dijo… No entiendo… Cortó el beso y suspiró, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

— **A-Alexy… Que tu no eras-**

— **Lo sé.** —Me interrumpió.— **Pero cada vez que te veo… Mi corazón se vuelve loco, palpita con mucha fuerza… Ya no puedo contenerme.** —Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con más fiereza.

Me quedé petrificada con ese beso, me besaba apasionadamente mientras estábamos acostados en el suelo del almacén, al cabo de unos segundos empecé a corresponder el beso con timidez, rodeando mis brazos en su cuello para poder atraer al peli-azul más cerca de mí. Él me abrazó un poco más fuerte, posando una mano en mi nuca para intensificar el beso y la otra en la parte baja de mi espalda, pegando mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo. En unos segundos noté que su lengua pedía entrada a mi boca, y yo gustosa la acepté, batallando por el dominio, pero simplemente, él ganó.

Mordió de manera coqueta mi labio inferior, haciéndome soltar un quejido, ocasionándole algo de gracia al peli-azul. Nada importaba en ese momento, solo éramos nosotros dos, en el almacén, besándonos sin notar el hecho de que nos estábamos tardando mucho en llevar unas simples cajas. Cortó el beso de nuevo y me miró a los ojos, dedicándome una sonrisa tierna.

— **Vi como llorabas ese día y me partió el corazón, vi en tus ojos como pedías a gritos amor y afecto.** —Me abrazó, con una suavidad impresionante.— **Ya no sufras por él, no vale la pena que llores por alguien como él. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si me muestras tu hermosa sonrisa de siempre? **—Rió y sonrió.

Sonreí, y él besó la punta de mi nariz.

— **Pero… Los demás creen que sigues siendo gay…** —Pregunté cautelosa.

— **Pues que sigan creyéndolo… Este será nuestro secreto~ **—Dijo en voz baja divertidamente, ocasionando que ambos nos riéramos levemente.

* * *

**~Un tiempo después~**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Alexy y yo estamos juntos de manera discreta, desde ese día nos hemos reunido en mi casa y hemos hecho las típicas cosas de pareja, besarnos, abrazarnos, entre otras. Hoy era miércoles, y hoy íbamos a salir todos temprano del instituto.

— **¡Hasta mañana, Su! **—Se despidió Rosalya con su sonrisa de siempre.

— **¡Hasta luego, Rosa! **—Contesté feliz.

Sentí como alguien me abrazó por la espalda, y si, era Alexy. Se puso a mi lado y tomó mi mano, depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

— **Oye Su… **—Dijo con una voz melosa.— **Hoy salimos temprano… ¿Te gustaría que "Jugáramos" un rato en tu habitación~?**

— **¡A callar! **—Exclamé, con mis mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Castiel, ocasionándole una risa profunda al peli-azul.

Si, era una muy bonita relación… Más bien es una relación secreta, pero era **Nuestro secreto…**

* * *

_**¡Y aquí se termina el One-Shot!**_

_**Okay… Sé que Kentin se comportó muy mierda, pero, era para darle algo de drama al One-Shot uwu**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Algo? o3o**_

_**Antes de despedirme, quisiera decir que a quienes les guste el anime "Free! Iwatobi Swim Club" y Corazón de Melón, en mi perfil podrán encontrar un Fanfic Crossover de Corazón de Melón y Free! que cree, se llama **__**Love Bites**__**, si quieren leerlo vayan a mi perfil, por si les interesa~ uwu**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos! nwn**_

_**By: Minori Ainsworth**_


End file.
